


The Heart of a Ninja (A Naruto Story)

by Frappichino23



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Side Story, Story within a Story, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappichino23/pseuds/Frappichino23
Summary: This is my first story on this site and my first Naruto fan story, so if you would like more, please let me know. Also if you want to know some more about my characters, from when it's not mentioned in the story, you can message me on my tumblr (frappichino23.tumblr.com)





	

11 years ago, two ninjas traveled to a very distant land that most people only hear about in myths. The both of them were on a mission given to them by their leader to infiltrate a castle in search of something. 

“How much longer until we are there?” asked the first ninja in an annoyed tone. The ninja sounded as if this was a hassle.

“We’re almost there. Stay focused on the mission.” The second ninja said calmly. The first ninja changed his tone after the second ninja spoke. 

A minute passed by and the pathway they were on became wider. In the distance, they could see what looks like a fortified palace for royalty. The two ninjas quietly jumped to the trees and dashed towards the front gate of the palace. The place was surrounded by guards as the two ninjas snuck past them and entered the palace through an open window. From a distance, they could hear a faint scream of a woman as they enter a very furnished room. As both ninjas quietly made their way towards the hall, the screaming became louder.

“They’re in the basement.” said the second ninja silently. The two of them moved towards the basement, silently knocking out a few guards along the way. The screams became louder and louder the closer they got to the basement. They then reached a door where the screaming was coming from. The first ninja put his ear to the door and listened to the conversation going on inside.

“AAHHH!! Please make it stop!” the screaming woman yelled as loud as she could.

“Please, ma’am you need to keep pushing,” said another woman in the room “Now come on, 1, 2, 3 Push!” the screaming woman screamed louder and then suddenly a small crying sound silenced the room. “It’s a girl, ma’am.”

The first ninja moved from the door and whispered that it was time. The second ninja pulled out a ball from his pouch while the first ninja prepared to break down the door. The first ninja kicked it down and the second ninja immediately through the ball on the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. The two ninjas then quickly take over the room, knocking out the two women who were helping the screaming woman through her childbirth. The first ninja grabs a hold of the baby girl. The smoke clears away, leaving the two ninjas and the screaming woman left in the room unharmed.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” said the woman, angry and scared at what just happened. The woman looked out of breath and out of energy to even be awake right now.

“It’s our mission to retrieve this baby and bring her to our leader.” said the first ninja as he holds the baby in his arm. The second ninja looked over at him as if that was supposed to be secret.

“Your baby won’t be harmed but she is coming with us, weather you want to or not.” The second ninja said. The woman looked shocked and even angrier than a few seconds ago.

“She was just born and you’re going to take her away from her mother before she can even get to hold her, love her and even care for her?!” The woman said shaking now. “How dare you. Whoever your leader is a cruel human being and is not getting my baby!” 

The lady jumped from the bed and headed for the first ninja, who dodged her and ran out the door. Before the lady could get up, the second ninja had her pinned to the floor.

“There are 10,000 men coming to this palace right now in an attempt to kidnap you and your newborn,” The second ninja said in the woman’s ear “Our Kage is offering for the both of you to come to our village if you’re willing but no matter what that baby is coming with us.”

“What for?” asked the woman as she was trying to break free from the second ninjas grasp “She’s just a baby. She’s a tiny, innocent baby.” 

“There’s no time to explain why, you just have to trust us, ma’am” said the second ninja as he loosened his grip on her. 

“And what, you want me to just hand her over?” The woman said as she glared at the second ninja.

“Yes, and for you to come along as well for protection.” The second ninja said calmly to the woman. She looked into his eyes and then glared at him.

“Go to hell.” The woman said as she spits in his face. The second ninja wiped away the spit from his face and got angry. He quickly pulled out a kunai and moved it towards the woman’s chest.

“Stop!” shouted the first ninja as he ran back into the room to grab the second ninja’s kunai, but it was too late. The kunai went straight into her heart and she was dead. “You didn’t have to do that. We could get in huge trouble for killing her. She was a Queen!” 

“I gave her several chances to come with us and she had refused.” said the second ninja. “The enemy is coming here to kill her anyways so I did them a favor. Just act like the enemy was here before we got here and killed the Queen.”

“I don’t agree with this but we need to get this baby back to our Kage now.” The first ninja said, still holding the child in his arms. The second ninja nodded slightly and the two of them darted out of the building undetected. Once they got outside and away from the gate, the two of them jumped back into the trees and dashed towards their village. As the ninjas were dashing, the first ninja kept looking at the baby in his hands, seeing how she was smiling a little each time he looked down.

Two hours later, the two ninjas made it back to their village, The Leaf village, and headed straight for their Kage to discuss how their mission went. As the two ninjas entered the Hokages office, they saw the Third Hokage, waiting patiently for them to discuss the mission. The second ninja explained everything that happened and told the Hokage that one of the enemies disguised themselves as a nurse in order to kill her and the baby after giving birth. 

“What a disappointment,” the Third Hokage said as he was smoking a pipe “Did the enemy escape?”

“Yes sir, unfortunately the enemy did escape.” The first ninja said as he looked at both the Third Hokage and the second ninja. The Third Hokage took a puff of his pipe and blew it out with a sigh. He then looked at the baby that the first ninja was holding in his arm.

“Well we still have a duty to protect this child no matter what. We just need to find the right home for her. You are both dismissed.” The Hokage said as he went searching through his papers on his desk. The second ninja bowed his head and left the room while the first ninja stayed in the room.

“Sir if I may suggest, I could take care of this child.” The first ninja suggested. “My wife and I lost our child during the attack on the village last month and it would mean the world to us if we had a second chance.”

“Are you sure you want to take care of this baby?” the Third Hokage asked folding his hands together. The ninja nodded his head with a very determined face. The baby in his hands started to move her hands as if to touch the ninjas face. The Third Hokage smiled and started to chuckle a bit. “Very well, you may raise the baby as your own but I warn you, she may find out about this event and you must tell her about this whole situation, even the parts that I don’t know about too. Now you’re dismissed.” The ninja nodded his head and headed home. 

As the ninja was walking home he saw some of the newer jounin ninjas chatting and discussing missions they had together as jounin’s.

“Hey, Haru-sensei, your back!” said a voice from behind the ninja. He turned around saw one of his students, Tagashi Michiyo. “Where’s Tsubasa-sensei?”

“Hey Tagashi nice to see you again,” Haru said as he looked at his student, “Tsubasa went back home a couple minutes ago. How was your first Jounin mission without me?”

“It was a success, no problems at all. How was your mission?” Tagashi asked Haru. Tagashi noticed that he was carrying something in his hand and got a closer look. It was a baby girl sound asleep. 

“Well as you can see it was a success,” Haru said as he saw Tagashi look at the newborn. “She has no family anymore so the Hokage allowed me to keep her as my own child.”

“That’s great sensei, what are you going to name her?” Tagashi asked excited. Haru took a moment and thought about it.

“I’m going to name her Mari; Mari Takashiro.” Haru said as he started to rock her back and forth slowly in his arm. Tagashi smiled as he looked at her sound asleep.

“That’s a beautiful name sensei.” Tagashi said smiling even more. A couple of other jounin’s called for Tagashi to back over and celebrate some more with them. Haru headed back towards his house and told his wife about the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and my first Naruto fan story, so if you would like more, please let me know. Also if you want to know some more about my characters, from when it's not mentioned in the story, you can message me on my tumblr (frappichino23.tumblr.com)


End file.
